Matthew Day
by ecrire.claustrum
Summary: Matthew Williams is not a well-known man. But surely someone will remember him on his birthday. But when Alfred takes the spot light once again Matthew is heart broken. Won't anyone remember him even for today?


**A/N: AHHH LAST MINUTE POST. This is for Canada day. Happy Birthday, Matthew. Eh.**

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine, characters are not.**

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Matthew Williams was not a very well-known man. Compared to his brother Alfred, he was simply the nice guy with the cold house that no one can seem to remember. Invisible. But one would think that he would get a little recognition on his birthday.

"The Dunkin' Donuts where I'm meeting Alfred is just over there, Kumajirou." Matthew pointed across the road and hugged his bear tightly.

"I wonder why he called me here on such short notice." He said aloud. "Do you think that he remembered my birthday?" Smiling at the thought, he hurried across the road and stepped into the donut shop.

"Ah, Matthew! Over here!" came Alfred's voice. Matthew turned and saw the blond haired man waving him over to a table at the very back. As Matthew came closer he saw that he was not alone. Arthur, with irritable written all over his face, was there and next to him was Francis who was trying to get his arm around the other nation. Why, his whole family was here!

His excitement rising, Matthew hurried over to the table and took the vacant seat next to his brother. "Glad you could make it, Matt!" Alfred said. Arthur gave him a small smile and a nod and Francis greeted him with a cheery "Bonjour~!"

"So, now that the last person's arrived, I think we should begin!" Alfred said and sipped his coffee.

I can't believe it, Matthew thought, they actually remembered my birthday! My own self-absorbed brother!

"I called you all here for a very important reason." Alfred paused and made sure they were all paying attention. "We're here to discuss…my birthday plans!"

Matthew jumped up out of his chair and pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! Thank you Al – wait, what?"

"My birthday!" Alfred grinned. "It's in just three days and I'm behind on my preparations. So I need you all to help! I know you can do it!"

"Humph, why did you invite _him_, then?" Arthur scowled, pointing at Francis next to him.

"Well, actually, I didn't."

"Ohoho~" Francis laughed. "I was walking around and found Alfred here all by himself. I thought he needed some company so, being the kind person I am, decided to join him."

"Don't just invite yourself to things like this!" Arthur roared. "It's so damn rude! And will you keep your hands off of me!"

"Don't pretend you don't like it." Francis replied.

"I'm not pretending!"

While his older brothers were arguing, Matthew sat silent in his chair. His mind was racing. He had thought that this gathering was meant for him. For his birthday. He had thought that Alfred had actually done something for his birthday instead of the usual call and Hallmark card. But instead this was all about him again. Usually someone remembered him on his birthday, even if it was last minute, but it seemed as though everyone had forgotten this year. Matthew hugged Kumajirou close. It was stupid to think that Alfred would throw even a tiny party for him. But still, he had hoped…

"Alright! Back on topic!" Alfred called out, silencing the arguing nations. "I had a bunch of ideas planned. I was thinking of a carnival theme. A merry-go-round, roller coaster, the works! Hamburgers and hotdogs will be served and fireworks at the end of the night!"

"That sounds troublesome. It's a lot of work." Arthur replied.

"I don't know, it sounds like a fine idea to me." Francis shrugged.

"Thank you, Francis! See, he likes it." Alfred said to Arthur.

Francis leaned closer to Alfred and asked in a low voice, "May I suggest a love tunnel? A pink boat floating down a calm river inside a dark, dark tunnel."

"Er, I'll see if we can fit that in." Alfred responded nervously. He quickly turned to the nation next to him and asked, "What about you, Matthew? Anything you'd like to add?"

Matthew kept his eyes on the ground and shook his head. "No, nothing." He said quietly. Then, keeping his head low, he stood up abruptly and said, "I-I'm sorry. I have to g-go." Blinking back tears and clinging to his polar bear, he rushed out of the restaurant.

The three other nations watched him leave, confused. "What was that about?" Alfred asked.

"Did he seem, upset to you?" Francis commented, watching Matthew as he crossed the street.

Arthur also kept his eyes on his the younger nation. From across the street he saw Matthew shake his head and take a deep breath before walking back home. Maybe he was wrong, but Arthur thought he saw a tear fall from his eye.

"Say, Alfred, do you know today's date?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, the first of July. Three days before my birthday!" Alfred replied cheerily. The other nation, however, furrowed his large eyebrows in thought.

"Maybe something's wrong back home." Francis suggested.

Alfred shook his head. "No, everything's fine from what I hear. Romance problems?"

"I could help with that." Francis grinned mischievously.

"OH, BLOODY HELL." The two nations jumped out of their seats in shock.

"What is it, Arthur? What's happened?" Alfred asked.

Arthur felt the blood drain from his face. Guilt washed over him and he looked at Matthew's empty seat in shame. "No. Oh, no." he murmured.

"Arthur? What is it?"

"I can't believe I forgot." He said, more clearly this time. "It's July 1st, it's Matthew's birthday!"

The table fell silent. Francis and Alfred looked at him, their eyes wide.

"His birthday…of course!" Francis exclaimed. "It's today!"

"And I was talking about my birthday plans." Alfred said, still staring wide-eyed at Arthur.

"I can't believe I forgot." Arthur said again.

Francis sighed heavily and said, "We all forgot. Us, his family. No wonder he walked out."

Arthur felt a fresh wave of guilt and buried his face in his hands. "I'm a terrible brother. I forgot his birthday. I couldn't even remember who he was half the time! No wonder all my brothers leave me!" he sobbed.

"There, there." Francis said, patting him on the back consolingly.

Alfred, however, slammed his fist on the table. "This is no time to cry, even though you are right! This is a time for action! This is a time for a hero! Lucky I'm here!" he tugged on his jacket and flashed a thumbs up.

Arthur looked at him with "And what's a git like you going to do?"

Alfred wagged a finger at him. "Never underestimate the United States of America! Now, I think we have to leave."

"To set your plan into action?" Francis asked.

"No, because we're getting kicked out of the restaurant for disturbing the other customers." Alfred smiled at someone behind them. Arthur and Francis turned and met the angry eyes of the Dunkin Donuts manager. With a hasty apology they were glared out of the restaurant.

-----

Matthew was disappointed in himself. How could he have lost his nerve with them? Letting even a single tear fall was a disgrace. He was used to being forgotten and the sting had dulled, but it hurt more now. Why? Because Alfred had taken the spotlight once again, and on his birthday to boot. But even so, he shouldn't have rushed out of the restaurant like that. The others probably thought he was a crybaby or something. Yes, he was bitterly disappointed.

He sat in his living room, all alone except for Kumajirou. Even though the polar bear often forgot who he was, he was still a great comfort to the nation. Kumajirou had pat his back and told him that it was alright; that the others were slimy and smelly fish and that he was just as important. Now they were watching television together in silence.

Sighing, Matthew looked at the clock on the living room wall. There were just a little more than two more hours left in his birthday. "Happy birthday to me…" he sang quietly.

Brrrriiiiinnngggg!

"Huh? Since when do telemarketers call this late?" Matthew said as he answered the phone. It wasn't a telemarketer.

"Matthew?" Came Francis' voice.

Matthew sighed. "Look, Francis, I've already told you that I'm not going to put that outfit on –"

"Oh, Matthew!" Francis cried out. "Come quick!"

"What? What is it?" Matthew asked, hearing the urgency in the French man's voice.

"It's Arthur. You see, we knew that something was wrong when you left and Alfred had this great idea to make it up to you but something went wrong, there was a maple syrup dispenser involved, and – Arthur's hurt!"

"I'll be right there." Matthew said and he hung up. He grabbed his coat off the hook. "Come, Kumajirou. Apparently my birthday isn't over yet."

-----

Matthew half-ran to Francis' house. When he got to the door he banged on it hard. "I'm here!"

Francis answered. "Ah, Matthew, come in. Arthur's inside." Matthew stepped inside the dimly lit home and saw Arthur on the couch, his foot bandaged and Alfred was setting a wet cloth on his forehead. He went to his side.

"Arthur? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a broken foot." Arthur replied weakly. "Listen, Matthew, we're sorry. We realized it was your birthday after you left. I can't believe we forgot."

Matthew didn't say anything.

"We wanted to make it up to you. Alfred thought it'd be a good idea to give you this huge pancake making machine that serves pancakes with maple syrup in just three minutes. But while we were making it, well…" Arthur sighed. "Something came loose, it hit my foot and here I am. I'm sorry Matthew, really. We wanted to make it up to you but we messed up."

Matthew stared at him, speechless. He looked to Alfred and Francis, both with guilty faces. He felt tears well up again. He was touched. "You guys…I'm really…" he fought to find the right words.

"It's okay," Alfred said. "Like Arthur said, we wanted to make it up to you. We wanted this to be your best birthday yet, so…"

All of a sudden, the lights turned on and a sound like an explosion rang throughout the house. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATTHEW!"

Matthew gasped. All around him were the smiling faces of the other nations. Kiku, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Peter, Antonio…. They were all there with pointed birthday hats on their heads and large presents in their hands. Balloons fell from the ceiling and a banner unfurled by the fireplace that read "Happy Matthew Day, eh!"

"You – you guys…. You really did this for me? All of this?"

Alfred grinned as Arthur pulled off the phony cast. "That's right, Matt. This is to make it all up to you." Ignoring his brother's half formed words he said, "Now let's party like pirates for the next two hours, eh?"


End file.
